


Emma's adventures

by pikachu_potter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu_potter/pseuds/pikachu_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl begins her life as a pokemon trainer but where will it take her when a mysterious boy saves her from a dangerous situation. But really, was it he who saved her or her who will save him? </p><p>Pokemon based story full of battling, friendship, teamwork and even a bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's adventures

Thick dark clouds had been looming over Saffron city for a week now, the sun blocked by the thickness yet not one drop of rain had fell. On the seventh day of the clouds looming over a young girl sat in her room pondering why the clouds were there, just waiting. She sat looking up, waiting for a crack to emerge and a slither of sunlight to shine but the clouds were too thick.   
She stopped looking at the sky when she heard three light knocks at the door and then the clicking of shoes on polished wood flooring as her father went to see who was there. Quietly she snuck down the stairs, just enough so she could see door open and an older man walk in. She sneaked back upstairs and sat back by the window and didn't turn around until she heard a voice "Hey, darling. We have a guest here who wants to say hello." Her father smiled lightly.  
Her dad looked a little like her. He had traces of black hair as dark as a winters night sky but most of that was fading away into a grey, almost as grey as the clouds outside. His blue eyes were bright in the darkness of the room.   
Finally the little girl stood and walked towards the stairs, her father began walking down and she followed treading carefully and not wanting to make a sound.   
When she reach the bottom of the stairs she looked around, her hand gripped tightly around the bannister ending. Her eyes fell on the man who had entered the room. He wore a white coat with a red shirt which was creased and dirty; looking like it had been worn for weeks without end. His trousers looked the same though they were brown. Her eyes moved towards the floor but as they did they fell onto table and her eyes widened. Sitting on the table were three balls, each was red and white with a circle of black around the diameter of the ball.  
She moved forward excitedly and then sat on her knees in front of the table. The older man looked at her and smiled, with a friendly voice he spoke "I guess you know what they are?" She nodded eagerly, looking at them as the lights gleamed off the polished metal. She reached out to touch one when her dad spoke gently "Not now," and she retracted her hand.   
The older man took a sip from a cup her father just handed him and let out a satisfied sigh "Perfect as usual, you must tell me your recipe for such tea." He looked over at her father with expectant eyes and her father replied in the same way he always did with this question "I can't. The recipe is a secrete one that is passed down from generation to generation. To tell the secrets would be treason to my ancestors." The man stayed smiling but turned his face towards the young girl. He smiled. "So, I hear today is someone's 10th birthday?"  
The girl not seeming to comprehend asked "Really? Who's?" A laugh escaped both her dad and the older man. She looked back down at her hands as the grabbed hold of her blue jeans. She then realised, "Oh... it's mine, isn't it?"  
The older man nodded and her father spoke "That's right. And you know what most people get for their 10th birthday?"  
A smile crept onto her face "Of course I do, daddy! We get a Pokémon" and as soon as she said it her smile faded. She sighed "But... we don't have the resources to catch me my own Pokémon."  
The older man chipped in now "Well Emma, while that is true. Let me ask you a question; do you know who I am?" She shook her head. The man stayed smiling "Well I should formally introduce myself. My name is Professor Oak and I study Pokémon, I'm sure you know what they are" he winked at her making her giggle. He took a little breath "Your father and I have been friends for some time now and he's called in a little favour from me."  
Emma sat listening to the story of how her father and the Professor had met, back a couple of years ago when her dad was a beginning Meteorologist studding what seemed to be random rocks. Her mind wondered though as she thought why the professor would be here with three Pokeballs laying on the table.  
"And so we come to today, your father asked me to arrive early and so I have" the clock went off, a Pidgey came out of some leaves crying it's cry 12 times signalling 12pm. "Now, I'm here to present you with your very own Pokémon."  
That instance Emma jumped off her knees and threw herself at her father, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him tight. He hugged her gently back and then gave her his seat as he moved to sit next to the Professor. She sat there was the biggest smile on her face and her hands fidgeting in her lap.   
The Professor continued "There are three Pokeballs; each one contains a different Pokémon." He grabbed the one on the Pokeballs at the left hand side of the table; he let the Pokémon out while saying "Here is Bulbasaur, the grass type starter Pokémon." Out of the ball appeared a small, green four legged creature with a plant bulb on its back. It cried out "Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur!" And ran over to Emma's chair.   
Emma laughed and placed her hand on Bulbasaurs head, stroking it gently. The Professor continued talking "And here we have Squirle, the water type starter Pokémon." He grabbed the middle ball and let out the Pokémon. After the white light faded a blue Pokémon stood before her with a yellow chest. It wore a shell in which is retracted itself into, only it’s blinking eyes could be seen.   
Emma stood up and walked towards the shell. She picked it up gently and in her calm quiet voice she spoke "Hey, little guy. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Squirtle didn't blink for a moment but it must have closed its eyes as the shell went completely dark inside. Suddenly a small spray of water came out and got Emma in the face. She heard her dad begin to move but she just laughed and wiped the water away with her arm. She placed the Pokémon down whispering so only it could here "If you want to stay in there go ahead, I know the bigger world can be scary." She shuffled back and set her back against the chair.  
Finally the Professor grabbed the last ball "And here we have Charamander, the fire starter Pokémon." He let the Pokémon out and suddenly on the table appeared an orange lizard like Pokémon with a yellow chest. Its tail was held high and he screamed quite loudly "CHAR, CHAR, CHARAMANDER!"  
The Charamander jumped down and pushed Bulbasaur out of the way, walking smugly up to Emma. She hesitantly reached her hand out and patted it on the head. It was warm to touch but cool at the same time. She looked at the Professor "Am I allowed them all?"  
Professor Oak smiled "Sadly not, young Emma. You can only pick one."  
Emma looked at them all, Squirtle in its shell eyes open and looking back at her. Charamander with its chest puffed out as if trying to make itself seem tougher and Bulbasaur sitting there just looking happy to be out of its Pokeballs. She wanted them all, they all looked adorable but she could only pick one. She patted Bulbasaur again and then Charamander then she looked at Squirtle. He began to move his head out of its shell and she slowly extended her hand. Finally they met and she gently patted him.   
Her father observed from the couch, smiling all the while as he whispered to Oak "She dealt with Charamander and Squirtle quite easily, wouldn't you agree?" Oak nodded and replied "She seems to be able to bond with Pokémon easily, the reasoning behind this I cannot explain for friendships are something that is too hard to comprehend. I do, however wonder..." Emma's father looked at him quizzically but was soon distracted when Emma said "I've chosen."  
Emma grabbed the middle Pokeballs and returned Bulbasaur into its Pokeballs. Then she grabbed the third Pokeballs that had contained Charamander and returned him too. "I think me and Squirtle would be wonderful partners!" At that Squirtle jumped at her knocking her to the ground and they both laughed.  
In this spare moment Oak turned to her father "Go get the key stone, I feel Emma and her Squirtle may be able to achieve mega evolution, just don't tell her quite yet."  
Emma and Squirtle began playing a little until, Oak watched intrigued with their connection. It had been a long time since a child had connected so well with a Pokémon right in front of him. Especially when that said child has not been around Pokémon all their life.  
A moment later Emma's father cleared his throat "Now, Emma. I have a gift of my own, while it may not look like a lot this stone is very special and rare. Do not lose it or sell it" he held up a necklace which contained a multi coloured stone. Emma was speechless. Her father drew closer and placed the necklace around her neck and smiled.   
Emma hugged him again, but this time Squirtle joined in too. Then Professor Oak stood "I'm sorry but I should be going now. I do have one more important piece of information for you, Emma." Emma let go of her dad and tuned to face the Professor who continued "When you have grown on your journey and you two have become stronger come and find me in Pallet town. I will have something to give you." He tuned to leave but was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he had two skinny arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see Emma hugging him with tears in her eyes. She whispered thank you then let go. Oak said goodbye and then left.


End file.
